Gameplay:Brave Burst
Gameplay | Brave Burst Resumen Casi todas las unidades son capaces de relizar un ataque especial durante el combate denominado Brave Burst o BB para acortar. Estos ataques o habilidades especiales son más fuertes que el ataue normal, tienen el potencial de realizar mayor número de combos, atacar todos los enemigos a la vez (o atacar aleatoriamente a multiples enemigos), causar varios Estados Alterados, curar al equipo o mejorar el equipo de otras maneras. Bajo la barra de salud de cada unidad hay una barra que se rellena durante el combate denominada Medidor de Brave Burst , o Medidor BB para acortar. El Medidor BB se rellena recogiendo Cristales BB que caen de los enemigos al ser golpeados o de los Cofres que dejan caer los enemigos. El Medidor BB también se rellena con habilidades de lider especiales, con el efecto de items o por el uso directo de items consumibles. Una vez que la barra se llena, el jugador presiona sobre el Medidor BB de la unidad y desliza hacia arriba para activarlo.Multiples Brave Burst pueden ser activados en el mismo turno con efecto espectacular. Como los ataques normales, los jugadores deben familiarizarse con la animación Brave Burst de cada unidad para causar combos Spark. Niveles Brave Burst Las habilidades Brave Burst tienen niveles que pueden llegar a 10. Cuanto más alto el nivel mayor es la potencia del Brave Burst, ya sea daño, potencial de infligir Estados Alterados en el enemigo, curar o mejorar el equipo. 'Fusión de Unidades' Como los propios niveles de las unidades, los niveles BB se incrementan a traves de Fusion de Unidad. A diferencia de los niveles de las unidades, no existe medidor de experiencia para alcanzar el siguiente nivel. En su lugar, la subida de nivel de BB es cuestión de suerte y al parecer cuanto más alto el nivel de BB menor es la posibilidad de subir de nivel.Cada unidad fusionada tiene el potencial de incrementar el nivel de BB, por lo que fusionar multiples unidades a la vez puede incrementar el BB en varios niveles. Otro dato a tener en cuenta en la subida de nivel de BB es que se precisa de un tipo especial de unidad en la fusión.Una unidad que trate de subir su nivel de BB debe fusionar una unidad con el mismo tipo de BB para que haya una posibilidad.Por ejemplo, es imposible para uniad con un BB de tipo ofensivo subir su nivel BB fusionando solo unidades con BB tipo curativo. Los tres tipos de Brave Burst son: *Ofensivo/Daño (Cualquier BB que inflige daño ya sea a un solo objetivo or multiples objetivos, incluyendo "todos") *Curación (Cualquier BB que recupera PS, ya sea de una vez o durante varios turnos) *Mejora (Cualquier BB que mejora las estadisticas de los aliados, ATQ, DEF, REC, Crit) 'Coste de Fusion' Los costes de fusion siguen lo descrito en de Unidad|Fusion de Unidad]. Cuando un jugador se centra en aumentar el nivel de BB, lo ideal es intentarlo ANTES del nivel 25 o cuand la unidad a alcanzado el nivel máximo,cuando los costes se reducen considerablemente. Esto es aparente con unidades de 4-estrellas y rareza mas elevada, cuando una unidade de nivel MAXIMO sera considerablemente mas util al jugador que una unidad de bajo nivel. No obstante algunos prefieren elevar el nivel de BB hasta su maximo justo cuando una unidad evoluciona a su forma final y la unidad es todavia de nivel 1, dado que el coste de fusion es bastante bajo también. 'Evolution' When a unit evolves, half of its Brave Burst level (rounded down) will carry over to the newly evolved unit. For example, a unit with BB Lv. 10 that evolves will start with BB Lv. 5. Another example is a unit with BB Lv. 5 that evolves will start with BB Lv. 2. Curse Status Ailment The status ailment, Curse, will prevent a unit from filling its BB Gauge, as well as preventing a unit from activating its BB if its BB Gauge was full. This ailment can be remedied with the consumable, Holy Water. Brave Burst Leveling Tips The following tips are to help players find the most ideal places for farming units to fuse and level BB levels. Players should take into account the difficulty of the maps, the XP earned and the Energy consumed. Offense/Damage Mistral's Adventure’s Prairie - #1. Start of Adventure : Here players can net on average 2-4 of Burny and friends, at the cost of only 3 Energy. These slime-like monsters each have the chance to increase Offense-type units' BB level.appinvasion.com - "bb leveling" thread Mistral's Cave of Flame - #2. Wielder of Fire : Also for 3 Energy, this map has the potential to provide up to 5 Offensive-type fuse fodder. All the units encountered are Offensive-type units, with the exception of the less common Fire Nymphs which can be captured instead and deny the player a potential Offense-type unit. The boss, Warlock Liza, can also be captured, albeit in her base form, Witch Liza, which is another Offense-type unit.luxionmk2 - editor/contributor comments Healing St. Lamia's Blood Forest - #2. Frail Spirit of the Forests : Possibly contains the highest concentration of Heal-type units (Fairies), this map can yield 5 or more units, at the cost of only 8 Energy. When the 1/2 Energy Event is in effect, farming Healing fuse fodder here becomes even more ideal. The map also yields 1,360 XP for 8 Energy, which only matters to those who carefully monitor their player levels (to primarily take advantage of Energy refill at level ups, ideal during the use of keys for Parades.) Mistral's Egor Snowfield - #2. Manipulator of the Water Mistral's Forest of Beasts - #2. Puppeteer of the Trees Mistral's Magutagal Wetlands - #2. Commander of the Thunder : Each of these maps can provide one, almost guaranteed, Heal-type unit for fusing - the boss. The Energy cost is 3, and the XP gain is much lower for those concerned with XP. The difficulty is almost non-existent when compared to St. Lamia's areas. Lost City La Veda - #5. A Young Girl's Wish http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ib9fFK7AuLM Support St. Lamia's Blood Forest - #4. Maiden of the Trees St. Lamia's Blood Forest - #5. The World Tree : These two maps can yield a large amount of Polevik, usually 2-5 per run per map, at the cost of 8 and 10 Energy, respectively. These maps become the most ideal during 1/2 Energy-cost events. Mistral's Forest of Beasts - #2. Puppeteer of the Trees Mistral's Magutagal Wetlands - #2. Commander of the Thunder : Unlike the two, previously mentioned maps, these two maps offer little to zero threat, even to the weakest of parties. For 3 Energy, the players can capture up to 4 Support-type units. Encounters consist of only Mandragoras and Harpies, along Mossy and Sparky, and even the less common Nymphs. These low Energy, low difficulty runs are more ideal, especially when cycling through different friends' leaders for Honor Points. References